


Boyfriend Sweater

by IAmStoryteller



Category: Black Clover - Tabata Yuki (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Anxiety Disorder, Autumn, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-21
Updated: 2020-09-21
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:35:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26582263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IAmStoryteller/pseuds/IAmStoryteller
Summary: A short featuring Grey wearing one of Gauche's sweaters
Relationships: Gauche Adlai/Grey
Comments: 10
Kudos: 92





	Boyfriend Sweater

**Author's Note:**

> We need more Gauche/Grey fics.

Grey sighed in disappointment when she woke up and the warm presence of her boyfriend was gone. Strangely considerate, Gauche never woke up Grey before she was good and ready, but it was rare for him to not be there reading a book waiting for her. Sleep was often her escape from her anxiety. It was the only time where her chest didn’t feel like it was a vice-grip from her daily worries and stressors. The ten or so minutes after waking up was nice too, except when Gauche decided to disappear off on his own again.

She didn’t even know how she managed to get him to look at her, of all people, but Grey loved Gauche Adlai for a long time and she wasn’t giving him up. Sure, he wasn’t the most emotionally available person in the world. Grey had to compete with his little sister for attention (though, Marie liked Grey and encouraged her brother to spend more time with Grey).

“Ah, there it is,” said Grey, as the same feeling of dread settled in her chest. Her overthinking was gonna be the death of her one day. She would really like to go one day without feeling like the bottom was gonna drop out from under her. Sighing again, she sat up and a chill ran down her spine. It was autumn in the Clover Kingdom and despite Henry’s best efforts, the Black Bulls’ house was rather drafty. And Grey was small and she was always cold, even in the height of summer. 

She got out of their bed and searched the room for something warm, when Grey spotted the knit sweater that Vanessa made for all of the Black Bulls for last Winter Festival. Gauche was folded neatly on his dresser. Gauche, Yami and Luck were the only ones that didn’t wear them (though to be fair to Luck, he re-gifted his knit sweater to his sort-of-girlfriend from the Azure Deer).

Grey unfolded the sweater and despite it being too big, it looked warm and cozy. She slipped it over her head and over her pajamas. The sweater engulfed her, making it seem like a dress. And immediately Grey knew that Gauche must have worn it because it smelled of the cologne he wore. It was a gift from Marie, so Gauche always used it. Grinning, she was gonna have to keep it a secret from Vanessa, or she’d tease Gauche to the end of the world for being a softy.

Finding her slippers, she was ready to see what Charmy made them for breakfast. And it wasn’t a full house either so there would be less chaos than usual. Asta went back to Hage Village to spend time there for his birthday and with Yuno. Noelle and Nero were training and visiting Kahono in the seaside town of Raque. Vice-Captain Nacht was never there. Thank goodness for that in Grey’s opinion, her stress level was through the roof when he was forced to visit more by Asta. Zora was gone, which wasn’t unusual for him.

She walked down the stairs and quietly headed for her seat. Sadly, she didn’t see Gauche. 

Despite it not being a full house, Magna and Luck were fighting as usual. Gordon was mumbling to Vanessa, who was hungover. One would assume that Captain Yami was in the toilet again since Finral was helping Charmy in the kitchen. Henry was off on the other side of the room.

He was the first one to spot Grey. “Good…morning…Grey. Did…you…sleep…well?”

“M-m-m-morning, ev-everyone” Grey said, mumbling and stuttering her way through interacting with others, even if they were her family.

And since everyone knew better than to bombard her with attention so soon in the day or they didn’t notice her, Grey was able to sit down without fuss. Henry was just extra attentive to everyone, which she understood on a spiritual level.

“Grey, is that the sweater I made for Gauche,” asked Vanessa, a grin on her face and a teasing glint her in eyes.

Grey said, stuttering, “Y-y-y-y-yes.” She knew that there was no way that Vanessa wasn’t going to let this one go. Granted, Vanessa didn’t tease her often about Grey’s relationship with Gauche (it enraged him).

Vanessa said, grinning, “Awww, you look super cute wearing your boyfriend sweater! Right guys?” 

“Yep,” said Luck, briefly looking at Grey, while he attempted to fight Magna.

“All women are beautiful,” said Finral, winking at Grey. She knew that Finral didn’t mean anything by it, since he was wholly devoted to Lady Finesse these days. The rest of the Black Bulls affirmed the sentiment. 

Charmy and Finral filled the table with breakfast, as the subject changed to when Asta was gonna tell everyone that he and Yuno were dating. It made Grey feel both nervous but happy. She hated having such conflicting feelings all the time. She was working on it, just slowly, very slowly.

“I’m back,” said Gauche, annoyed, carrying a bag of groceries. He glowered at Charmy. “Next time, keep track of the eggs, dumbass!”

“Thank you,” cheered Charmy, rushing over and grabbing the bag from Gauche’s hands. “I wanted to make cupcakes but ran out of eggs!”

Gauche grumbled and took his seat between Grey and Gordon. “Charmy, the milk is for Grey! Asta forgot to write it on the list. Again.” 

Grey’s face felt warm, as Charmy brought over the milk. Charmy gave Grey a sly smile and said, “Ah, young love.” Grey squeaked.

Milk was her favorite drink. Between her and Asta, the Black Bulls went through milk as if they had seven toddlers in the house. Asta was notoriously forgetful when it came to remembering to update the grocery list. It was so sweet of Gauche to remember.

“What are you wearing,” asked Gauche, staring at her.

Feeling faint as Grey did when she had his undivided attention in front of everyone else, she steadied herself in her seat. “Uhhhh…” Did he think she looked stupid? The panic set in her bones and she wanted the ground to swallow her up.

“The sweater I kindly made for you that you never use,” said Vanessa, interjecting helpfully.

Gauche snorted in amusement. He ruffled her hair. “Cute.”

And then, Grey squeaked. “Don’t t-t-t-tease me.”

“Cute,” Gauche said again, a smirk forming on his face.

“G-G-G-Gauche!”

“It’s the truth,” he replied.

“Ah, young love,” said Vanessa and Charmy, at the same time.

“Shut up, you hags,” snapped Gauche, pulling Grey closer to him. “Don’t be jealous.”

Grey felt faint, the same nervous dread was still there, but there was a warmness in her chest as Gauche began arguing with Vanessa and Charmy. Being loved was really wonderful.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think!


End file.
